Kidnapped.
by VerrucktTeufel
Summary: Johnny gets kidnapped by a group of black cloaked figures. what shall happen to him? R&R!!!!
1. Default Chapter

  **Yay, I wrote something. Does it have a plot? Probably not, but heeeeey…you have enough free time to read my mindless crap-o don't you? OF COURSE YOU DOOO!!! **

***Bounces***

**JTHM belongs the absent-minded, monkey elf guy: JHONEN VASQUEZ!! Whom we shall aaaaaaaall thank for the lovely dents in our youthful sanity. YAY! **

**Now…READ!! Or I shall curse your T.V (and the TVs' to come) with countless commercials for life insurance -_0. **

**______________________________**

  It was a cold crisp night. The air was a faint figment of an ice crystal against the sidewalks, colliding within a cooling epiphany of the clinking and clapping of steel tipped leather. All was silent, it was a quiet night, for everyone was inside sleeping in some reality illicit dream wonderland, blocking out all his or her mind troubling deficiencies and indulging in sweet fiction bliss. 

 All…but one…

    The bearer of the sidewalk symphony, strolling downward sipping merrily on his nightly purchase (a cherry doom freezy to be more exact), and clapping his boots in beat to a melody brewing in his mind.

    Clad in pin stripes and tall black boots, to match the eerie aura that he gave off with his spiked hair and wide, encompassing eyes, one could barely make out this tall, skeletal figure and he strode.  

     But, as he within his mind enjoyed the silence and deserted scene in this tiny, homey atmosphere on this night, he did not bother to notice the slight error in this perfect panorama. 

     A slight movement, nothing but a tiny crawl, crept from a black Hum-V that appeared to follow Johnny. The slight movement of its leather tires made no noise. Not a rumble, not the least insignificant grumble. But, that was till, within its path, lay a thin pine branch that fell from the house next to it. The tire slowly rolled over, seeming to not even touch the branch…

**CRACK!**

     Johnny's eyes enlightened, his mouth fell from the cup that he slurped from and turned rapidly around to face his shadow-like follower. The car stopped, it had been spotted. Johnny, without a weapon that could face a car, began to slowly walk backwards. The car, without interest of abandoning its subject, began to roar; its lights flickered into an illusion of a scowl. 

    The slurpy fell to the ground. Johnny took off down the street as the bellowing Hum-V snarled and pursued its subject in a man vs. machine challenge. 

     Johnny leapt over trashcans and fire hydrants in order to keep his pace and make it home before his hunter got to him first. The black Hum-V simply played with Johnny; roaring and flickering its lights on him, daring him to turn around.

     Johnny's heart pounded and screamed at its owner, begging him to stop (ever tried out running a car?), but Johnny ignored it and gaited his legs to shun the car.

    Lucky for our individual, his house was not far from his spot. But, apon one final evade of a fire hydrant that was in front of NNY, his boot tip clung to the bolt on the side of the object and swung Johnny to the fierce concrete.

    The roaring adversary gained on our wounded character…striding slowly up the street to meet with its capture. 

    As the vehicle stopped beside the, now moaning in sharp pain, Johnny. Several black coated figures came up beside him. The figures turned and looked down upon the body, then muttered slight sentences and confirmations to each other of their victim. One by one, they all grabbed NNY by his limbs and carried him into the black Hum-V…the roar began and hauled off the curb and down the abandoned street, without a trance nor notice of their appearance…

All…but one, little boy…  

WHEEEE!!! YAY!!! WAHOOO!! DORITO!! And so I am done. Did u like? Tell me and I shall rain thousands of tiny, individually wrapped candies on your house.


	2. CHAPTER TWO!!! *ooooo...spiffy*

YAY! MORE FUN STORY READING STUFF!!

Spooky does not own JTHM, for Jhonen owns it for it came from his sad little mind. *tsk tsk* for shame....for shame....

______________________________

  It seemed more than days. The light was forever shut off from him so rapidly that it was as if it has never existed. Consciousness grew shortly after the fall, and soon Johnny felt his being returning like feeling to numbness. 

   His eyes opened unto a blurry, gray dimmed surrounding, which soon came to focus. Pipes and wires, machines and cables fixed into each other; blinking lights and humming sounds beeping and churning all around his ears and eyes. The room was very large, and very cold, from the air vent across the room. In front where two double doors that lead to a blinding white hallway, and to the left was a gray steel door with a hook lock. Johnny felt himself cringing in a deep uncomfortable sensation, but it was not his surroundings that made him feel this way.

    It was the voices.

He was use to screaming and crying of course…but not like this. From behind the double doors and the gray door, he heard screeching and crying like no other. The sounds he heard where distraught, screwed with like a bad cassette after its been played too many times. Some voices sounded mostly human, others almost unnatural…inhuman in most cases. 

   Children's voices, screaming for their parents, laughing mechanically, or crying out loud. Adults weeping and broken "cassette" screams. Johnny felt his heart pound fiercely against his strapped chest.

    "Wait…strapped?" He questioned himself. He looked down and found that he was strapped down, to a steel chair, his arms and legs where also restrained to the metallic chair.   

    Suddenly, the hooked door creaked open slowly. Johnny turned his head toward the door; a few faint footsteps emerged out. A tiny figure, no less or more than 3-4ft, holding something closely to their chest.

    "Wh…who is it?" Johnny called to the person. The figure turned, and stepped causiously to Johnny. Soon…the figure turned out to be a small, pale little girl with blond hair, in a black nightdress, gripping tightly to a stuffed dog doll.

     "Hello," She said quietly and coldly, "my names Amery, what's yours?" 

Johnny wasn't use to polite and quiet children, besides Squee, and was pleased to hear such a quite child and so answered in the same tone as the girl, "Im Johnny, but you can call me Nny." He replied smiling weakly. 

     The girl sat down on the floor, and looked up at him, gripping tighter to the puppy doll. "Did they borrow you from your mommy and daddy too?" she asked in a tiny voice. 

     Johnny's eyes widened, "Borrow?" 

"That's what they said when I woke up. But, mommy will pick me up when Ms. M says its time to go home…" The girl buried her face into the doll, then popped her eyes up, "mommy hasn't come yet." She finished in a muffled voice.

    Johnny looked hard at the little girl…he didn't realize before…maybe he didn't want to. A long stitch crossed her neck, another formed from between her eyes and upward through her hair, some on her hands, and from behind she was dragging a long steel tube no thicker than an inch.

      "Do you think my mommy misses me Nny? I really miss my mommy." The girl said while hugging the doll. He looked down at the girl, Amery, as she hugged the doll…hugged it with her tiny pale, stitched hands.

    Johnny sighed quietly…then looked down at her. "I bet she does…"       

______________

THATS ALL FOR NOW!! MORE TO COME! You like? huh? HUH?!? CAMMON BIOTCH!! hehe, i kid. 

  REVIEW my mighty story and its obsence grammar bad stuff and spray painted pigs. 

THE PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGS!!!! AAIEEE!! 

laylas.


	3. chapter 3plot thickens

O...M...G…

I have been away for faaar too long it feels like, yes? Anyways…I do hope some of you shall forgive me and my absence…BUT I COME BEARING GIFTS!!

(Once more, Jhonen "lord and master" Vasquez owns JTHM, not meee)

……………………………………….

"Tell me…Amery…who is this Ms. M?" Johnny looked down into the girls pale green eyes. At the sound of her name, they squinted as if she were looking into the sun. Just then, a loud bang rang through the doors from the possible corridors behind them. Amery looked back up into Nny's eyes.

"I have to go now, please don't tell Ms. M I was here!" she whimpered before running back through the hook-lock door, dragging her painfully heavy tube behind her, and clutching her plush dog to her tiny body. As the girl left, Johnny could hear the clinking of heels growing louder and louder down the halls. He looked around, trying to find something, anything that might help him out of the metal straps. But of course, it was futile.

The large gray double doors flung open, and in stepped two large burly men in black coats with large oddly constructed machines strapped to their backs that appeared to be made of clock gears and steam pumps. The faces of the men were hidden by black masks, highly detailed in embroidered silver framework and each carrying an individual symbol engraved in the forehead. The eyes of the men were also guised with goggle-like coverings, and their mouths covered with a silver mesh.

Behind the two men, was a figure much like what Johnny expected; a tall, middle-aged woman, clad in a white suit with silver pin-stripes, her hair was up in a tight bun and her lips burned deep rouge. But it was her eyes that caught Johnny, those glistening gray eyes that seemed to reflect the color of the cold walls around him.

"Hello Mr. Carlos, or shall I just call you Nny? After all, it is what you prefer, is it not?" Ms. M spoke in a very refined manner, very posh, but not strict. She must feel very highly about herself, Johnny thought, enslaving little children. Nny did not even look at the woman, but only at his feet, which he noticed, were deprived of foot-wear.

"Oh, your boots, you wont be needing those for awhile…oh no…can't have you thrashing those about can we Mr. Nny." She walked closer to Johnny, those horrible red lips pursing and glistening at him, "Now, why don't you tell me a little about yourself Nny, the parts I'm still curious about."

"What are you talking about?" Johnny looked up into Ms. M's steel eyes; those eyes that were, at this very moment, cutting deep into his skin and into his mind. Further and further into him. Ms. M grabbed Johnny by the cuff of his shirt and began to shake him violently and unfortunately (being strapped down) he could do nothing to prevent it.

"YOU KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT YOU MISERABLE LITTLE PUNK! Tell me about the beast! TELL ME ABOUT THE BEAST!" Ms. M finally threw Johnny's head back into the chair and took a step back. She began to pace in front of Johnny, like a wolf circling a defenseless rabbit.

"You know Johnny, your quite the specimen, did you know that? No, you probably don't. Its sad when people are so distracted by meaningless little tasks the world throws infront of them that they lack the attention span to fully notice the gifts they have been given! And you, Johnny, possess a very unique gift…and a very powerful force." Ms. M walked back over to Johnny, and perched her right arm over the top of the chair. Her left hand preoccupied itself by rubbing along Johnny's wild (and un-gelled) hair.

"Again…I have no fucking idea as to what the hell you're talking about lady! I just want my slushy!" Johnny yelled anxiously at Ms. M as she continued to stroke him. Ms. M then strolled away from Johnny and, as she did so, closed her eyes and began to hum a childish little tune to her self; she continued to hum the song and dance in the dimming lights of the cold room, twirling around cords and wires, her head bobbing and wavering limply as she moved and curved her body. Johnny was convinced: this woman was severely disturbed, perhaps more than he himself.

Ms. M strolled herself back to Johnny, and waltzed to the back of the chair to which he was held to. Slowly, her long spidery fingers crept through his mess of black hair. The sensation, THAT sensation filled him again. That damned sensation. Johnny bit onto his bottom lip, so hard that it wouldn't surprise him if it burst that very second. She then lowered her head to his shoulder; he could feel her warm breath on his ear, breathing in, out, in, out. Closer she came, too close. Johnny's impulses screamed for him to run, run from her, but he couldn't, his arms and legs were trapped. He was trapped. Her heartbeat, he could actually hear her heart beat. Or was that his own heart?

"Tell me…Johnny…about the Moose." Her lips came closer to his face. Wet, cold, dripping water, not water, saliva; Ms. M continued to lick Johnny's face, like a cat cleaning its partner or young, "tell me about the moose, or else…you will discover death isn't the only inevitability."

……………………………..

WHEEE!! Do tell if this was a treat for you and REVIEW!! Pleasey weasy cherry fizzy?


End file.
